The manufacture of inductors, transformer windings, and the coils of other electromagnetic devices commonly requires close control of coil turns count. Such coils are often referred to as windings whether produced by a winding process or not. Coils are produced both manually and by machine, but in either procedure coils of incorrect turns count are often produced. It is always tedious and often impossible to ascertain coil turns count by visual inspection. Therefore, both coil manufacturers and their customers need to check coil turns count, especially for applications where the apparatus incorporating the coils will malfunction unless coil turns count is exactly as specified. It is often imperative to test completed coils for specified turns count. It is often desirable to monitor coil turns count during manufacture to facilitate application of the correct number of turns.